Scandal
by lovemenots0214
Summary: Kenna is a high school student who had been having an affair with the married State Senator Henry but what will happen to her when the media finds out? (AU)/Modern day fiction No set pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This something new I'm trying and this chapter is kind of short since I just wanted to see what everyone thought of this idea. But as I wrote before this is modern day/AU and it takes place in the U.S. and King Henry is a State senator and for the sake of this story I gave Henry and Francis the last name Newman. But please read and review, as I will only write more if people want it.

When Kenna got out of her car in front of Cambridge Academy, she knew something was wrong. The people who were just talking in front of the lawn just stopped talking and looked at her and whispered. What was going on? She thought as she proceeded to walk into the building. She looked down at her school uniform to make sure she hadn't left her blouse open or something but everything looked just fine. When she got inside, everyone else was doing the same thing. She even noticed a couple of teachers staring at her as well. Penelope, a girl who was a scholarship student here but she didn't understand how since she was as dumb as a rock, gave her a disdainful look and turned to her friend and said "slut," loud enough for her to hear it. Okay what was really going on here?! This was getting just plain weird. She saw her best friend Mary Stuart standing in the hallway talking to her boyfriend Francis. Great, maybe she'll clear things up for her. She walked over to them. "Hey guys," she said smiling. Mary looked down while Francis looked her up and down with disgust and rolled his eyes at her and walked away. What was his problem?

"Kenna, please tell me it's not true," Mary whispered to her.

"I don't even know what you are talking about? Why is everyone acting so weird around me?"

"You really have no idea? You don't watch the news or read the internet pages?" Mary asked her surprised.

"Please just tell me what you're talking about," She said impatiently. Mary sighed and pulled out her cell phone typed something then gave it to Kenna. "Just read this." Kenna took the phone and her heart started beating a mile a minute at what she was reading: "State Senator caught in tryst with teenage girl"

"Shit!" she thought. The article was about her affair with Francis' dad! How did anyone find them and there were even pictures of them in her car and it was clear that she was on her knees. She continued to read:

"_Senator Henry Newman was caught with an underage girl in a burgundy Ford Mustang behind a closed restaurant. The girl whose name is Kenna Reynolds turns out to be a junior at Cambridge Academy and therefore a classmate of Senator Newman's son Francis. Sources have learned that Ms. Reynolds is also a cheerleader and has been carrying on with the senator for several months now. Senator Newman is no stranger to controversy as the news of his older illegitimate son by a former mistress came out during the campaign period late last year. Several people were shocked Senator Newman had won after the news came out. However we aren't sure if he'll be able to get out of this one as there is the possibility of statutory rape charges being pressed since Ms. Reynolds is only sixteen years old." _

Kenna didn't want to read anymore. That was a couple of months ago and they were acting like it was yesterday. It wouldn't matter though. No one would believe that it was long over not even her parents who she was sure knew by now. She couldn't help but cry. She had no idea what she was going to do now.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter like I said before please read and review!

Kenna's day hadn't gotten any better than that morning. Now that she knew why everyone was looking at her, it made things even worse. Her friends even seemed a bit reluctant to talk to her. Once she confirmed to Mary that it was definitely true but it was over she was clearly disappointed in her which made her upset. Her teachers were even looking at her weird like they were disgusted by her. She raised her hand to answer the question her English teacher had asked about Macbeth only to be ignored even though she was the only person with her hand up. It was very embarrassing. Now she was entering the locker room for the cheer practice they had during free period. Cheerleading always made her feel better no matter what but if she thought it would make her feel better today than she was sorely mistaken. For some reason she had forgotten that Elisabeth was on the same squad and when she walked into the locker room four of the girls from the squad were surrounding her and comforting her. Elisabeth shot her a look to kill. She looked as if she'd been crying forever. If her eyes could shoot daggers she'd be full of holes right now. "I'm very sorry," was all that she could say but Elisabeth said nothing and turned away from her then got up and left the room. The girls surrounding her followed her out. "She has some nerve even showing up," she heard one of them say.

"Kenna they are right, why did you even show up here knowing Liz would be here?" Greer, who was also on the squad asked her.

"I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Not a big deal?! Are you kidding me? You had an affair with her dad of course it's a big deal! Coach Mallory would have understood if you ditched today, you know." She told her. She was starting to wish she had of ditched as well but she didn't think Coach Mallory would have understood though. Despite what was going on with her, they still had regionals coming up and every practice counted. She couldn't exactly skip without it affecting the whole squad.

"Well I'm here now so let's just get it over with." She said then walked out of the locker room. She walked in the gym ignoring the looks of the other girls and the fact that they had stopped talking when she walked in the gym. She proceeded to start stretching despite being looked at like she was some kind of side show. Greer stood by her and joined in. "I just hope everyone gets past this soon," she whispered to Greer.

"It's going to take a while for this to go away, Kenna," Greer whispered back. Thanks captain obvious, Kenna thought to herself. Coach Mallory entered the room and started to take role when she finished she said "Kenna I need to talk to you before we get started. Greer could you lead everyone in warm ups," she said. Greer just nodded and then gave Kenna a worried look. She was worried as well. Why did she want to talk to her? Coach Mallory led her into her office and Kenna sat down. "Kenna, I'm going to just get right to the point. I know what's been going on everyone has been talking about it."

"Yeah it's pretty terrible," Kenna said sadly.

"No offense but the 'poor me' attitude doesn't work on me. You brought this on yourself. What were you thinking anyway?" She couldn't answer that at least not in a way that would be appropriate to her. It started simple enough. She was at the yearly cheerleaders' sleepover, which Elisabeth had decided to hold at her house that year. She really didn't feel like going. Her boyfriend Derek had just broken up with her because she wouldn't have sex with him and after being together a year he stated that he was tired of waiting and wanted to date someone who was going to give him what he wanted. She went anyway even though she was down. Once everyone had gone to sleep she was still awake because she was upset so she had gone down to the kitchen and sat at the table. For some reason when she was at home and got upset she always went to the kitchen table to sit and think so she did the same thing there as well. She had been there five minutes when Henry walked in. He had simply asked her if she was okay since she was on the verge of tears and she had told him that her boyfriend had broken up with her earlier that day. "Well I think he's crazy for breaking up with a beautiful girl like you," he had said then he put his hand on her knee which at first was pretty comforting then he started moving his hand further up her nightgown. She knew she should have been crept out by it but at the moment it was what she needed.

"I've always thought you were pretty Kenna," he whispered to her then kissed her neck and put one hand on her breast and even brought his lips down to them. She knew she should have moved away but didn't. She let him talk her into going into one of the guest rooms with him and let him touch and kiss her. It felt good that this sophisticated older guy wanted her out of all of the girls here. She thought that would be the end of it but then he called her and asked her to meet him in a hotel room but it wasn't until the fourth time together that she lost her virginity to him which was pretty ironic considering that was the reason she and Derek broke up. From that moment on they met twice a week at the same hotel and he also showered her with presents. Her parents either didn't notice the new jewelry, laptop, iPod, and even clothes, or they just didn't care. Then he was done with her and it hurt to have been used. They were careful not to be caught and the one time they weren't careful they were. She couldn't believe how stupid she was to think no one was watching when obviously someone was. Plus that was a couple of months ago, one of the last times they were together. Why did whoever taped it wait so long to give it to the media?

"I really don't know what I was thinking," she said to Coach Mallory now.

"Well it doesn't matter now. Now for what does matter. Considering the current situation I think it's best if you were no longer on the squad. We can't go to regionals with this type of scandal on our head. We can't have people watching our squad to see the senator's former mistress," She explained but Kenna didn't really hear the explanation she was too busy crying. She was getting one of the main things she loved taken away from her.

"I hope you understand and even if you don't it doesn't matter. You'll have to leave now, I'm sorry Kenna but your actions do have consequences."

"Whatever," Kenna said then got up and went to the locker room and cried some more.

She had started to go home right after that but decided against it. She didn't need to get in trouble for skipping on top of everything else that had happened. She kind of isolated herself from everyone after that happened. She caught up with Mary, who seemed to be avoiding her, right before lunch. "Hey," she said.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Not good I got kicked off the cheerleading squad. Look I could really use someone to talk to so could you meet me in the courtyard for lunch?" Mary was the most reasonable out of all of her friends. When she really needed someone to talk to she always turned to her but this time Mary just sighed and said "Kenna I can't."

"What? Why not?"

"I have to meet Francis. He really needs me. He's having a hard time with...you know…this." Oh and I'm not?! Kenna wanted to scream out. Whatever happened to friends before guys, like they always said?

"Fine can I call you later then?"

"No I might call you," she said and looked down.

"What do you mean might?" Kenna said her voice coming across as kind of whiny.

"Look Francis doesn't really want me to talk to you right now after what…what you did to his family." Kenna was miffed. Was she serious right now? One of her best friend was ditching her over what some guy said! "This is unbelievable. You rather listen to a guy who had rebound sex with one of your other best friends when you guys were broken up for like five second than me? Not to mention the fact that not only did you forgive him but you also forgave Lola, but now you can't even talk to me?" A couple of girls standing near them were looking at them now. They had obviously heard everything that was just said.

"We said we'd never mention that again and plus that's different and you know it," Mary hissed at her.

"It's really not, Mary. You won't even listen to my side of things."

"You slept with my boyfriend's dad. You have no side. Look I can't talk about this now, I have to go." She said and walked off before Kenna could say another word. If Mary didn't want to be friends anymore then that was just fine with her, she thought sadly.

Kenna was sitting in her sixth period creative writing class when their teacher announced a partner writing project. "This will require a lot of outside class work which means you'll probably have to meet outside of class like at one of your houses or something. Now, we have an uneven number of people in class so is there anyone here who is willing to work alone? It's a lot of work but I will consider that you worked by yourself on it." Kenna was about to put her hand up since she didn't really want to work with anyone when Penelope said "I think you should put Kenna alone. No one wants her over their house. I mean what if she sleeps with someone else's dad?" A few people laughed and Kenna said "Go to hell Penelope!"

"Fine I'll keep your seat warm when I get there since that's where you're going." She replied.

"That's enough girls," their teacher warned. An office aide entered the room right then and whispered something to the teacher. "Kenna, you're needed in the office and get your things as well." Now what, she thought.


End file.
